nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylux
Sylux is the founder and undenied ruler of Nintendo Rocket. He's generally a kind person, but he can be quite serious when needed. Sylux's history is extremely complex, and revolves around a set of Wii Internet sessions, posting and a lot of going to the bathroom. History Sylux was born in 1993 in the place known as Blackpool. He even knows which hospital room he was born in, but wishes not to reveal his details in any form. He was born with one motive: To command. He loves commanding as much as he loves sitting down. He didn't reach the foruming age until he was 14, and even then, he didn't know what a forum was. Probably because he was way too busy smiling at people during his sessions of Melee. Sylux found his way into foruming almost by accident. While he and his friend NGmyster were busy on the internet, a special forum popped up. It was here Sylux came to learn about the ways of the foruming and all it's glorious types of community debate. After October, Sylux found N-Forums, but didn't in fact join because he didn't know how to verify his email address on the Wii Internet. This Wii Internet was Sylux's only source of foruming, and it was not until February 18th where he joined NF, his first forum to join in. From there it was a right pile of squiggles and twists, and soon Sylux found his way onto invisionfree. Sylux is a story writer, RPG Maker, Flash maker, forumer and is trying to become a debater. A bit of an achieving madman, he is bent on inspiring. How a innocent goal can turn sinister I will never know. Ever. NR era Sylux got to invisionfree on one fateful afternoon in April. He created a forum known as Nintendo Rocket, after learning that the names "Nintendo Empire" and "Nintendo Battlestation" were taken by cruel greedy people earlier. Sylux had to go to Blackpool once he had created the forum. He got a fair amount of users onto the forum, and organized the wiki for NR. He also got the new banner, new skin from a friend and much more. Sylux was on Nintendo Rocket Invisionfree for almost 4 hours every single day until he relocated to Jcink. Jcink's NR After a faulty start, Sylux got NR running up. Legends like Metaclaw, Sonic, Resurgence and even SMRPG joined because of this. He made most of the important decisions almost single-handedly. The previous Wiki, the forums, the announcements and more were made from this guy's decisions. And he wasn't drunk. Because of his likability on other forums, Sylux was able to draw in a lot of members to the forum. Making some faulty decisions, this ironically made NR the great forum it is today. Personal Life Not really of a personal guy, Sylux loves to write stories and draw Nintendo characters from images from the Internet. He has written few stories, despite writing a 25-page story at the age of seven. His most recent work is Intensity, a story revolving around heroes based on Nintendo Rocket members. He's considered a "legend" at school by several people, mostly because of his "face". No particular reason. Sylux currently has a 0.24737% of engaging himself in a relationship. Talk about unfair. He's more logical at school, and even discusses NR in real life to several of his school chums. friendship with other members Sylux has a lot of NR friends. this article is to be expanded on people who he is friends with. Category:Nintendo Rocket Category:Members Category:Staff Category:Administrators Category:Moderators